Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure
by InusKoichi
Summary: COMPLETE: Charaters may be a bit OOC. Plenty of fluff! Kagome goes back to her era and Inuyasha is persuaded to stay for Christmas. He gets something that he never expected to get.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Let me check.hmm.book.Movie.CD.. Old note book.nope, no Inuyasha.  
  
" " - Speech ' ' - Thoughts **** - Scene changes  
  
Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cold but beautiful mid December afternoon. Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the snow, headed toward the Goshinboku tree. Thankfully the snow wasn't very deep. They had only gotten about four inches the day before.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were getting thicker, and the smell of snow was getting stronger. 'Damn, I hope we get back to the village before it starts to snow.' He thought to himself. They had just battled a very large bird demon on their way back to the village a few hours ago. Miroku and Sango had both been hurt but thankfully not too seriously. He knew they would be fine in about a week but he was still worried. His own wounds were already mostly healed. He didn't want to get caught out in a snowstorm with no shelter around except for the village, which they should be arriving at in about a half hour. 'I'm glad Kirara didn't get hurt, other wise I know we would have had to make camp in the woods.' He glanced up at Kirara who was flying above him. Kagome and Shippo had ridden on her to make sure that Miroku or Sango wouldn't accidentally fall off, not that it was likely.  
  
They reached the Bone Eaters Well just as the first flakes of snow started to fall. 'Good, we'll be at the village before it really starts coming down.' With that he shot past the well and back through the woods toward the village.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
Inuyasha plopped down underneath the Goshinboku tree and looked off into the woods. "Inuyasha, are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked crouching down next to him so that she was eye level.  
  
"Feh, I'm fine." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment before continuing. "I am worried about Miroku and Sango though."  
  
"I am too. Inuyasha, I think it would be a good idea if we took some time off from shard hunting. Miroku and Sango both need time to heal and I don't think that a few extra days of rest would hurt. Now that winter is here traveling is going to be more difficult on everyone." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha intently.  
  
He sniffed slightly and looked up at the sky for a long moment before he replied with a sigh "Your right" he said and continued to look at the sky.  
  
Kagome was surprised. 'I'm right?!' "Inuyasha are you sure you are feeling alright?" She asked even more worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed again and looked at her. He could see the worry written on her face. "I told you I'm fine. It's.it's just that I was worried about you. If Miroku hadn't knocked you down then you would have been seriously hurt." He said quickly looking away. 'Damn, why do I have to care so much? Why does she have to trust me and smell so nice and..' He didn't like where his thoughts were going. Lately all he had been able to do was think about her. He couldn't get enough of her scent. He sat awake most nights just so he could watch her sleep and breath in her scent without her knowing. He quickly glanced at her again.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said looking at him. "Thank you for worrying about me." She gave him a small smile when he turned to look at her.  
  
"Feh." He turned he head away to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
They stayed like that for several minuets, both deep in their own thoughts. He glanced over at her and noticed that she was starting to shiver. 'Stupid girl, she needs to wear warmer clothes.' He thought as he reached over and pulled her toward him. He made sure to pull her gently, not wanting to hurt her, but hard enough for her to lose her balance and fall into his lap.  
  
"AHH! Inuyasha, what are you doing!?" She said, thoroughly taken by surprise. She looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her, using the long sleeves of his harori like a blanket. He looked at her for a moment then started looking off into the distance again. "You were cold."  
  
She looked at him for a moment before laying her head on his chest. "Thank you." She said smiling slightly to herself. It always amazed her how nice he could be when they were alone. It made up for the times when he was rude, or being a jerk. She knew it was mostly show and that he didn't want anyone to see him as weak. That he liked to annoy Shippo because he was like a little brother to him and Shippo thought of him as an older brother, even if neither one of them would actually admit it. She only sat him know when the teasing got out of hand, especially is Shippo had really angered him.  
  
He sat there for a while, taking in her scent and listening to her breath. He knew by the slow even breaths that she had fallen asleep. He looked up as a bird flew overhead and smiled slightly. He knew by her scent that she was totally calm, relaxed and even happy. He had never been trusted so completely by anyone in his life, not even by Kikyo. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and rested his chin on her head, his eyes drooping slightly as warmth and contentment seeped in causing him to slowly drift of to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: He's not mine. Sorry.  
  
" " - Speech ' ' - Thoughts **** - Scene changes  
  
Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'I should have known.' Was the only thought going through Kagome's head as she made her way angrily towards the well carrying her heavy yellow pack.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
It was dawn and Kagome had just finished making breakfast. 'Well, it's now or never. I hope he is in a good mood this morning.' She thought as she dished out Inuyasha's breakfast for him. "Hey Inuyasha, I want to go home for a while and see my family and friends and." She didn't even get to finish her sentence before a loud "WHAT! NO WAY!! YOUR NOT GOING HOME!!!" Erupted from the silver-haired hanyou sitting across from her.  
  
"Why NOT!?" She shouted at him. "It's been weeks since I have seen my family or been to school. I want to spend some time with them and see my friends before school lets out for Christmas, and also."  
  
"NO. It's too dangerous your NOT going anywhere." Inuyasha said glaring angrily at her. 'Stupid girl, doesn't she know that I need her here?' "I don't care if you have one of those 'test' things and I don't know what this 'Kissmas' thing is and I don't like the sounds of it. YOUR NOT GOING HOME!" He shouted putting his bowl of food down in front and standing up, ready to stop her if necessary.  
  
"It's Christmas Inuyasha, oh and by the way SIT!!!" She said, sending Inuyasha face first into his bowl of food on the floor. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the hut saying "You can come to my house in three days. I'll be home from school by mid-afternoon, ok?" With that said she was gone.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
"He makes me so mad sometimes." She muttered to herself as she jumped into the well.  
  
****  
  
"Mom, I'm off to school!" Kagome called as she rushed out the door.  
  
"Ok sweetie, have a good day!" Her mom called back from inside the house.  
  
She was glad that she there had been enough time to take a REAL bath before school. She didn't feel like smelling like wood smoke or worse.  
  
She walked toward school deep in thought. 'Man, I can't wait to see my friends!' She then sighs slightly 'I wonder what excuses grandpa has been using lately?' Her thoughts continued going from excitement to dread and back again as she walked.  
  
"KAGOME!" She turned at the sound of her name to see her three best friends running up to her.  
  
"It's good to see you up Kagome." Said Eri.  
  
"Yeah, how is your Asthma?" Asked Yuka.  
  
"And your Diabetes? Your grandpa said it was acting up really bad again." Said Ayumi.  
  
'GRANDPA!!' "I'm fine really. Couldn't be better." Kagome replied with a forced smile.  
  
"That's wonderful. We have really missed you. Especially Hojo." Yuka said with a grin.  
  
Eri rolled her eyes "How about you tell us what's going on with this rude, jealous guy you've been seeing?"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, thinking about how she had woken up just after sunset to find herself still being held by Inuyasha. She was surprised when she tried to move and he tightened his grip on her and growled slightly. She had then looked up at him nervously to find that he had fallen asleep holding her. "There's really nothing to tell. We're just good friends that's all."  
  
"Yeah, tell us another one Kagome. You don't even blush that deep a red for Hojo." Ayumi said giving her a big, knowing smile.  
  
"Well, if your going to be like that, why don't you go to the Christmas festival that they are having down town on the twenty third? Hojo has been hoping that you'll go with him." Yuka said.  
  
'The twenty third, that's the night of the new moon isn't it?' "I don't know guys." Kagome said, knowing that Inuyasha needs her with him the most on that night.  
  
"Aww, come on. We are planning to go to a new club that opened up after the festival. They are supposed to have a really good DJ." Eri said pleadingly.  
  
"I have and idea, maybe you could bring this mystery man of yours." Ayumi said.  
  
"I don't think he would want to go." Kagome said quietly, almost to herself. She walked into the school building and headed to her first class. "I'll see you guys at lunch." She called over her shoulder before disappearing into her classroom.  
  
****  
  
At lunch, Kagome sat with her friends quietly chatting about school work and general school gossip.  
  
Eri looks over at Kagome and asks, "So, why haven't we met this mystery man of yours?"  
  
Kagome looks over at Eri nervously. "Well, he isn't really from around here."  
  
"Then how did you two meet?" Yuka asked excitedly.  
  
"Well it was sort of an accident. You see." Kagome was interrupted by Hojo, who had just spotted her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." He said walking up to their table.  
  
"Thank you Hojo." Kagome said smiling nervously at him.  
  
"Do you think you will be feeling well enough to go with me to the festival?" Hojo asked hopefully.  
  
"Well I don't know." Kagome answered hesitantly, knowing that Inuyasha would be back for her in three days and that she wouldn't be around for the festival.  
  
"Come on Kagome, go with him." Ayumi said trying to get her best friend to go out and have some fun for once.  
  
"Well." The bell rings interrupting her sentence. Jumping up and running out of the cafeteria she calls back over her shoulder "see you later guys." And disappears in the crowd.  
  
"You know, it seems like she is trying to avoid me." Hojo mutters to himself as he leaves to go to his next class. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine..now where is santa?  
  
" " - Speech ' ' - Thoughts # # - Actions **** - Scene changes  
  
Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was Friday afternoon. A Kagome walk down the hall, having just left lunch and was headed back to class. 'Only two more classes to go.' She thought to herself as she fought her way threw the crowed hallway. 'Inuyasha should be at my house when I get home. And he'll want to drag me back to the Futile Era as usual.'  
  
That's when it happened. Dark, billowing smoke came pouring out of one of the side hallways causing Kagome and the other students around her to start coughing and choking. Just then someone found the fire alarm and pulled it, causing even more confusion and chaos to erupt in the hallway as students and teachers left their classrooms to go to the exits.  
  
'I have to get out of here.' Kagome thought to herself as she started coughing heavily. She heard the sound of fire trucks in the distance as she made her way down the hall. 'I can't see anything.' She thought putting her hand on the wall next to her as she tried to make her way to an exit. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker, and it was getting harder to breath. 'Inuyasha.' Was her last thought as she passed out.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well. Walking out of the well house he sniffed the air. 'Well, she isn't home yet. It smells like only her mom and grandfather are home.' He thought to himself. That's when he noticed the smell of smoke. "Great, now the air smells even worse." He mumbled to himself as he walked toward her house. He knew that the fire was a few miles away so he wasn't too worried. Kagome had told him how they have people trained to fight fires in her era.  
  
He poked his head in the house to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone he walked in. He heard movement and what sounded like music coming from what Kagome called 'the kitchen' so he went to see who was there. Looking in he saw Kagome's mom getting some items out of the large white box called a 'refrigerator'.  
  
Kagome's mom looks up, having heard someone come in the house. "Oh, hello Inuyasha. I wasn't expecting to see you until later." She said smiling at him and moving to the counter with the items she had taken out of the refrigerator. "Kagome should be home from school in about two hours. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Feh, whatever." He said looking around the room to locate where the music was coming from. He decided that it had to be coming from a weird looking black box that he noticed sitting on the counter. Walking over he sniffed it and took one of his claws and poked at it. The box moved around on the counter a little but that's all that happened.  
  
"That's a radio Inuyasha. It plays music, news and sports depending on what station you turn to." Mrs. Higurashi said chuckling walking over to him. "See." She started to turn the dial to show him how the stations change. She stopped on a random station. "This ones news. It tells you what.." She didn't finish her sentence because the news broadcast caught her attention.  
  
".Breaking news, there is a three alarm fire at Sakura Middle School. There are three fire trucks on the scene already and two more are.."  
  
Turning off the radio Mrs. Higurashi turned quickly to Inuyasha. "We have to go. Now." With that she quickly headed toward the door to get her coat and purse.  
  
"Why?" He asked as he followed her into the hallway. He had never seen Kagome's mom act like this and the smell of fear coming off of her was getting him worried.  
  
"The school that they were talking about on the radio is the same one that Kagome goes to." She said quickly handing him one of Sota's old baseball caps. "Put this on. You might want to give me your sword; people don't walk around with swords anymore. We can put it in the car with us." She said quickly heading out of the house with Inuyasha following behind.  
  
He put the hat on grumbling to himself about how stupid hats are when he fully realized what Kagome's mom had told him. 'Kagome's school is on fire!' "Kuso! Here, make sure to bring it with you." He said tossing his sheathed sword at a surprised Mrs. Higurashi, and ran full speed in the direction of the fire. 'Kagome, I'm coming.'  
  
****  
  
He arrived at the school to find it in complete chaos. Students and teachers were all standing far away from the building. There were students milling around looking for their friends. Parents were arriving adding to the confusion as they looked for their children. There were three fire engines there with their hoses criss-crossing the grass in front of the building. He could also see an ambulance, two police cars and hear sirens coming down the road.  
  
He stopped for a second to sniff the air. 'Damn, I can't smell her.' He thought to himself. Looking at the crowd of students and teachers, he figured that if she were anywhere she would be in the crowd. He quickly started walking around the outer edge of the crowd looking around and constantly sniffing the air to find her scent incase he didn't see her.  
  
When he had walked the whole length of the crowd and hadn't spotted her he began to worry. 'Damn, where could she be?' He thought at he started back the way he came. That's when he over heard two girls talking and his heart nearly stopped in his chest.  
  
"Hey, where's Kagome?"  
  
"What do you mean? Didn't you have lunch with her today?"  
  
"Yeah but she had already left the cafeteria when the fire alarm went off."  
  
His head snapped around in the direction of the voices. He spotted the two girls only a few feet away from him. One had curly hair and the other had short hair with a headband. He walked over to them.  
  
"Oi, do you two know Kagome?" He asked the girls, which startled them.  
  
"Y-yes." Said the girl with curly hair.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked the girls glancing quickly from one to the other.  
  
"We don't know. The last time I saw her was at lunch." The girl with the headband said eyeing Inuyasha nervously.  
  
"Where was that, how do I get there?" He demanded. He was getting worried and very angry that these 'friends' of Kagome's could lose her so easily.  
  
"Over there, through those doors, but you can't.."  
  
"Watch me." Was all he said as he ran to the set of doors that Kagome's friend and pointed to. When he go there he opened the door and was hit by a wall of smoke, which made him take a step back as he covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his harori coughing. 'Kuso, the smoke is really thick.' He thought as he made his way into the building, ignoring the shouts from behind him, and the distant roaring of the fire from inside the building.  
  
He took a few steps, letting the door close behind him and he crouched down so he could look around. 'If she is still in here then she would probably be passed-out on the floor somewhere.' He thought as he started to walk forward, scanning on both sides of the hallway as he went.  
  
After walking about twenty yards he spotted a form laying on the floor. He ran over to it and turned over to reveal its face and his breath caught in his throat. 'Kagome.' He quickly took off his harori and covered her with it. "Hold on Kagome, don't die on me." He whispered as he scooped her up into his arms and ran back to the door.  
  
He threw the door open and stumbled out into the fresh air coughing, clutching Kagome tightly to his chest. He made his way a safe distance from the building before laying her down on the grass. He pulled he harori down to reveal her face, which had dark smudges of soot from the being in the building.  
  
Sitting down next to her he pulled her head onto his lap, like she had done for him the last time he had been seriously hurt. He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked quietly. He heard a commotion behind him and turned in time to see the two girls he had talked to earlier come running over followed by a third girl shouting.  
  
"Kagome! Oh Kami-sama!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
All three girls kneeled down on the ground next to their friend. The girl with the curly hair took her hand and checked her for a pulse. "She is still alive, we need to get her some help." She then jumped up and ran toward the area where the fire fighters were stationed.  
  
He watched her friend leave, thankful that he at least he knew that she was still alive. After a few moments she took a ragged breath and started to cough hard. He scooped her back up and put her in his lap, rubbing her back as she coughed.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? What happened?" He asked her. Her friends also expressing their own worry and relief next to him.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha." She managed to whisper between coughing attacks. She opened her eyes and looked up at him confused. "W-what are you #cough, cough# doing h-here?"  
  
"Feh, saving your sorry ass as usual." He said as the curly haired girl came back over with a women dressed in a uniform holding a large box.  
  
She smiled at him as he lowered her gently to the ground and stood up to let the medic examine her and give her some oxygen. Her mom came hurrying over a few moments later. She looked up at her mom and smiled as she knelt down next to her and asked her is she was ok. "I'm fine mom. Inuyasha saved me."  
  
**** 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask?  
  
" " - Speech ' ' - Thoughts **** - Scene changes  
  
Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha paced nervously in the waiting room of the hospital. The medic at the school had insisted that they bring her here for some 'tests'. 'Feh, stupid tests. She is always taking tests. Can't they tell that she is fine now that she is out of the fire?' He thought to himself as he turned sharply as the waiting room door opened.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should stop pacing so much. You'll make yourself dizzy." Mrs. Higurashi said walking in the room holding a can of soda out to him. "Here. I figured you would like something to drink." She smiled patiently at him as he grabbed the can with a huff and plopped down on the floor, leaning his back up against the wall. "They should be done with her shortly. They just wanted to take a few x-rays to make sure that everything is ok." Mrs. Higurashi said taking a seat in a chair next to the hanyou. They both sat there for several minutes deep in their own thoughts before she spoke again.  
  
"Inuyasha. I would like to thank you for saving Kagome, and not just today. I know that you face a lot of danger over in your time. I'm thankful that she has you and the others to help her and lookout for her." She said looking down at Inuyasha who had his head bowed, trying to hide his face. "Feh, No problem." He replied, but she could see a very slight smile and a tough of pink on his cheeks from where she was sitting. Just then the doctor came in and walked over.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, you can go in and see her now we should have the results from the x-rays shortly. Now, if you'll follow me." He said and walked back out of the waiting room followed by Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha.  
  
They followed the doctor into another part of the hospital that had a lot of curtained off areas. Mrs. Higurashi had called it the 'Emergency Room'. All Inuyasha knew was that the smell of medicines and sickness and injuries in there was making him sick. The doctor stopped at one and pulled the curtain aside so that they could go into the small area. Kagome was sitting on the bed that was present in the room still wearing her soot- covered uniform.  
  
"Kagome sweetie, are you feeling better?" Mrs. Higurashi giving her daughter a hug.  
  
"Yes mom. I'm fine. A little smoke won't stop me." She said giving her mom her best fake cheerful smile.  
  
"Well, I'm glad dear. I do want you to take it easy though. I don't think you should be running off on any of you missions for a few days." Mrs. Higurashi said turning her head slightly to look at Inuyasha, who just humped and looked away. "Why don't the two of you stay here for a few days? Tomorrow night there is a festival down town. You could take Inuyasha and have a little fun for once." She suggested to her daughter.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha growled quietly and glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. 'She better not have forgotten that tomorrow night is the new moon.' He thought to himself.  
  
"W-we can't mom." Kagome stuttered, having seen the look Inuyasha was giving her.  
  
"Give me a good reason and I'll consider it." Mrs. Higurashi said, giving them both one of her rare, stern, I'm the one that is in charge here, looks.  
  
Inuyasha, who had never seen her mother give that look before gulped. 'I don't think I want to piss her off. I bet she can be scarier than Kagome.' Needless to say there were times when Kagome could scare the fur off of his ears when she was mad. Not that he would ever tell anyone or act scared of her.  
  
"Well uh, you see." Kagome sputtered looking at Inuyasha pleadingly. "She doesn't know about you turning human on the new moon." She whispered quietly enough for only his ears to hear.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily and nodded to her, letting her know that he heard. "It's because it's not safe for me here." He said simply turning to look at her mother who was now giving him her undivided attention. "On the new moon I turn fully human." He said quietly.  
  
"I see." Mrs. Higurashi said surprised. Then an idea hit her. "Well why don't you spend the new moon here with Kagome in this time? There aren't any demons now and you would blend in. Kagome could take you to the festival and you could have a chance to see what it's like being a young adult in this time." She said giving him a big smile.  
  
He wondered why he had never thought of that. Granted he knew how to survive in his time and knew next to nothing about hers, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about demons coming after the jewel shards. He looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye to see what her reaction was to her mother's suggestion. She had her head bent with an unreadable expression on her face. "Kagome, do you want to stay here?" He asked, knowing that her mother wanted her to stay here for a while after getting caught in the fire. Not that he really blamed Mrs. Higurashi for it. He was worried about her too and wanted to keep her safe.  
  
Her head snapped up and she looked at him, the surprise clearly written all over her face. "It would be nice to spend some more time with my family and friends. I kind of feel like I have been neglecting everyone here." She said quietly.  
  
"Feh, fine then it's settled. We'll stay here." He said crossing his arms and turning around.  
  
"Good. When they release Kagome why don't we go and get you some more modern clothes and some dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling once again.  
  
"Whatever." Was his only reply.  
  
The doctor then walks in with good news and Kagome is released.  
  
****  
  
It had taken them an hour to fill out the release forms and to drive to the mall but here they were and Inuyasha was very nervous seeing how big the crowd inside the mall was.  
  
Kagome noticed how nervous he was and placed a hand on his arm. "It's ok Inuyasha, we will only be here for a little while. Just make sure not to lose sight of me and my mom, ok?" She said smiling up at him.  
  
"Feh, whatever." He said looking around.  
  
"Well lets go into the men's clothing store over there." Mrs. Higurashi said. "They have nice clothes and they aren't too expensive." With that they went into the store and started looking around.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to make of all these funny looking clothes so he just let Kagome and her mom pick-out clothes for him. Of course he wasn't too thrilled when he had to try on several different pairs of jeans and t- shirts so that they could figure out what size he was, but it was a fairly uneventful trip. He got some pants, shirts, and they bought him two hats. He was just when they were done because he was getting hungry, not to mention that all the smells in the mall were starting to overwhelm him.  
  
They stopped at a little restaurant that was on the way home. "Now Inuyasha, please behave and try to use some manners." Mrs. Higurashi said as they got out of the car.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
There were only a few other customers, all eating their dinners and talking softly. 'Feh, I hope I don't make a fool out of myself.' Inuyasha thought. To be honest, he was more than a little nervous at eating out.  
  
They were seated at a table by the window overlooking the street outside. They looked at the menu that they had each been given when Mrs. Higurashi noticed a few snowflakes were beginning to fall.  
  
"Oh look Kagome, it's snowing!" Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully. "I'm glad that we aren't very far from the shrine."  
  
"Me too mom." Kagome said looking at her menu. "Hey Inuyasha, they have ramen." She said looking up at the hanyou and smiling.  
  
"They do? Then that's what I'll get." He said putting down his menu, trying hard not to nock anything over.  
  
After a few minuets the waiter came over and took their order.  
  
"Kagome, we will be putting up Christmas decorations tonight when we get home." Mrs. Higurashi said. "We wanted to wait until you were home to do it. I know how much you like to help hang the ornaments on the tree." She then turned and smiled at Inuyasha. "I was going to ask you to stay anyway to help. I know that they don't have Christmas in your era and I thought that you might enjoy seeing all the decorations"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha replied. He wasn't really paying attention because he had just noticed the brightly decorated park that was located across from the resturant. There were little white lights in the trees and he could see a few evergreens with multi colored lights in them.  
  
Kagome notice him staring out the window and turned to see what he was looking at. She smiled at the sight of the brightly lit park. "Hey mom, after we eat would it be ok if me and Inuyasha took a walk in the park over there?" She asked.  
  
"As long as you feel up to it and don't take too long. I don't want you to get chilled or anything." Mrs. Higurashi replied smiling at her daughter.  
  
"I'll be fine mom. I think some fresh air will do me some good anyway." Kagome replied as the waiter returned with their food.  
  
They ate their dinner quietly. Inuyasha was trying his hardest not to just pick up the bowl and slurp down his dinner. He didn't want Kagome's mom to get made at him, the idea was just too scary to contemplate.  
  
After they finished eating Kagome stood up grabbing the jacket that she brought with her. "Ok mom, we'll be back in a few minutes." She said grabbing Inuyasha by the arm and walking towards the door.  
  
"Ok sweetie. I'll wait here for you." She said to her daughter and then asked the waiter for another cup of tea.  
  
As they walked through the park, Inuyasha couldn't help but look at all the lights. 'Wow, it's so pretty. It's like they put star on the trees or something.' He thought to himself.  
  
"It's so pretty isn't it Inuyasha." Kagome asked quietly, also admiring the lights. "Christmas has always been my favorite time of year. I love all the lights and decorations. Everything is always so pretty." She said looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oi Kagome, look at that one." Inuyasha said as the rounded a corner in the path and came to a large evergreen that was located in the center of the park. It was covered in both white and multicolored lights with a large gold star on the top.  
  
"Oh wow. This ones even prettier that the rest." Kagome said walking up to the tree with a smile on her face.  
  
"Kagome, why did they put lights on the trees anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he stood next to Kagome. All the times he had been to her era, he had never seen anything, it was amazing.  
  
"Well, they are going to be holding the Christmas festival down here tomorrow night." Kagome replied looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
"What is 'Christmas' anyway?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I never did explain it to you did I?" Kagome said smiling at him. "It's a holiday that they celebrate in my era that is about spending time with people you care about, like your friends and family. Everyone decorates their home and have parties and sing songs and give gifts to each other. It doesn't really matter what you get people either, its just a way to show that you think about them and care. I know my brother usually makes his own gifts." She said turning back to the tree.  
  
Inuyasha looks down at the girl by his side. 'I can see why Kagome wanted to stay home then. I guess she really does miss her friends and family more than she lets on.' Inuyasha started to feel bad for all the time he had dragged her to his era when she had asked to stay. "Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered quietly looking back up at the tree.  
  
"For what?" She was confused now. He NEVER apologized for anything.  
  
"For dragging you away from your family all the time. I never realized how much you missed them." He replied quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's ok. I like going with you and the others." Kagome said stepping over to Inuyasha and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
He was a bit surprised but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent. Oh how he loved hugging her, he liked the feel of her in his arms, it made him feel so happy. Of course he wasn't about to tell anyone that.  
  
After standing like that for a couple of minuets he felt her shiver ever so slightly. "You're starting to get cold. Lets go back to you mom." He said gently, moving away form her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should." Kagome said moving back down the path.  
  
As they walked back toward the resturant Inuyasha reached over and took Kagome's hand in his for a moment and gave it a light squeeze. They looked at each other for a moment and smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: This again?? Come on really now can't we be a little more creative???  
  
" " - Speech ' ' - Thoughts **** - Scene changes  
  
Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure  
  
Chapter 5  
  
****  
  
They walked into the house and Inuyasha stopped short sniffing the air. All he could smell was pine trees, and not the fake spray stuff that was called 'Air freshener'. Curious, he followed the smell and stopped when he came to the doorway to the living room. There, in the corner of the room was a tree, and a big one at that.  
  
"Oi Kagome there is a tree growing in your living room." He called over his shoulder to Kagome who had gone into the kitchen with her mother.  
  
Kagome came out of the kitchen and walked over to him laughing softly. "Inuyasha, it's not growing in our living room. Grandpa put it there this afternoon." She said.  
  
"Why do you want a tree in your living room?" He asked. 'They certainly do weird things in this era.' He thought to himself.  
  
"It's our Christmas tree. We'll be putting lights and ornaments on it tonight." She said smiling up at him. "It'll be like the trees in the park."  
  
"Oh, ok." He said as he watched her walk into the living room and start going threw some of the boxes that were lying on the floor by the tree.  
  
Walking over, he looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Inside the box was a bunch of brightly colored balls and long strands of beads.  
  
Just then Sota came down stairs carrying another box and dropped on the ground right behind Inuyasha, causing him to jump. "Hi Inuyasha." Sota said cheerfully. "Are you going to help up decorate the house tonight?" He asked looking up hopefully at his hero.  
  
"Feh, I guess." Inuyasha said trying not to let on that he had been startled by the sudden appearance of Kagome's little brother.  
  
"Hey Sota, are all the decorations out of the attic?" Kagome asked looking up at her brother.  
  
"Yep, this was the last box." Sota replied indicating the box at his feet.  
  
"Good. Do you know which box has the light in it?" Kagome asked as she started to go through another of the boxes she was sitting next to.  
  
"Yeah, the one marked 'lights'." Sota said smiling evilly. Oh how he loved to tease his sister when she was home.  
  
Kagome looked up at her brother and gave im the dirtiest look possible. "Sota." She hissed at him. Causing him to laugh.  
  
"It's right here. I just brought it down." Sota said still laughing at his sister.  
  
Just then Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandpa walked in. "Shall we start decorating the tree now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah!" Sota cheered. "I'll start putting on the lights." He said opening up the box at his feet.  
  
Kagome laughed at her brother's enthusiasm. "Here Sota, let me give you a hand she said standing up and walking over to him. Inuyasha just watched the scene unfold before him. He found it amusing to watch Kagome and her brother being so silly.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, would you like to help me put on some of the ornaments?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, smiling at him and holding out some of the brightly colored balls for him to take.  
  
"Sure." He said, taking the ornaments and looking at them closely.  
  
"Here, I'll so you how to put them on the tree." Mrs. Higurashi said. "See this hook coming out of the ornament? Just take it and hook it around one of the branches of the tree." She said, demonstrating it for him.  
  
He nodded his understanding and started putting on the brightly colored ornaments.  
  
After a few minuets, all the ornaments were on the tree. The only thing left was a golden star. Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha, "Would you like to put the star on the tree for us Inuyasha?" She asked him. "All you have to do is place it on the very top of the tree."  
  
"All right." He said taking the star from her and looking up at the top of the tree. 'Well, here goes nothin.' He thought to himself as he reached up to the top of the tree, being careful not to knock off any of the other ornaments, and gently placing the star on top.  
  
As soon as it was on and he started to move away from the tree Mrs. Higurashi moved over to the side, taking the extension cord and the plug for the lights in hand. "Ready to light the tree?" She asked looking at everyone in the room. After getting an excited 'yeah' from Kagome and Sota, a shy nod from Inuyasha, a 'yes' from grandpa she plugged in the lights.  
  
"Wow! It's soo pretty!" Sota said staring at the tree.  
  
"I think it's the prettiest one we have ever had." Kagome said smiling. She then looked up at Inuyasha, who was standing next to her. She noticed a very slight smile on his face and his eyes were glowing in the light from the tree. "Do you like Inuyasha?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Hai, it's really pretty." He replied.  
  
"Kagome dear, lets go get the batter for the cookies we are baking tomorrow afternoon ready. Sota, you and Inuyasha help grandpa clean up the extra decorations." Mrs. Higurashi said as she left the room and headed for the kitchen with Kagome right behind her.  
  
As the three men started to load the boxes up with the leftover items Sota spotted some mistletoe and got and idea. He quickly walked over to the doorway and hung it up above the door. He turned around and looked over at Inuyasha. "Yeah Inuyasha, can you do me a favor?" Sota asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at him, "Feh, I guess." He replied.  
  
"Cool. Can you come over here and stand right there." Sota said indicating the spot right under the mistletoe.  
  
Inuyasha didn't understand why Sota would want him to stand in the doorway but he shrugged to himself, not seeing any harm in it. He walked over the spot that Sota had indicated and stood there, arms crossed, looking down expectantly at Sota.  
  
"Stay there. I'll be right back." Sota said running off into the kitchen.  
  
'I never really did understand Kagome's brother.' Inuyasha thought to himself while he waited for Sota to come back.  
  
Sota then reappeared a few seconds later dragging Kagome behind him. When he reached Inuyasha he then got his sister to stand in the doorway too.  
  
"Sota what on earth are you doing?" Kagome asked, she was quite annoyed at Sota for dragging her from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, kiss Kagome." Sota said giving the two of them an evil smile.  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. Both turning red out of embarrassment.  
  
"Sota, your soo dead." Kagome said and started to walk forward.  
  
"You can't move until you kiss." Sota said pointing up to the mistletoe above their heads.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said looking at the strange plant hanging on the doorframe.  
  
"It's called mistletoe. When you stand under it your supposed to kiss." Kagome said, glaring daggers at her younger brother.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked up; having just heard what Kagome said and chuckled. "Come on you two. Just a quick peck, it is tradition after all." Ahh, how much fun it was to see how red her daughter and Inuyasha turned, they were both redder then his harori, which was quite the feat.  
  
'K-kiss Kagome. They actually want me to kiss her, and in front of them.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He gulped a little before saying, "Feh fine, whatever." He gently put one arm around Kagome and pulled her closer to him. He could tell that she was as nervous as he was, which helped him a little.  
  
She turned to face him and put her hands on his chest as he pulled her too him. They both looked at each other nervously for a moment. 'Well, this is it.' He thought to himself, gulping again out of pure nervousness. He bent down and pressed his lips gently to hers for a mere second, but it was enough to send a shock down both their spines and make their hearts race. Not to mention about another ten shades redder, his harori, cardinals, and the reddest sunsets were put to shame at that moment.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment before turning to Sota, who was laughing hysterically. "Hey Sota, come here for a moment." Kagome said with a dangerous twinkle in her eye. Seeing the look he was getting, Sota stopped laughing and ran to his room with an enraged Kagome right behind him.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head and laughed at her children's antics. "Well, I doubt that she will be back down for a few minuets. Do you want to help with the cookie dough Inuyasha?" She said turning to a sill very red Inuyasha who had moved out of the doorway. "I-I guess." He replied trying cover up the fact that he was still in shock over the kiss. He knew that she had felt the same thing he did. He had heard her heart speedup and she smelled as surprised as he felt at the shock that went through them, but the only coherent thought he had in his head at the moment was 'wow'. 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: Inu and gang don't belong to me. Sorry.  
  
" " - Speech ' ' - Thoughts **** - Scene changes  
  
Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure  
  
Chapter 6  
  
****  
  
The next day dawned with clear blue skies, and the sun sparkled off of the two inches of snow that they received the night before. Needless to say it was a perfect day for a festival.  
  
Inuyasha was the first one awake as usual. Mrs. Higurashi had set up a mat in Sota's room the night before for him; personally he would have preferred to sleep outside or on the couch. He felt like he was intruding, having Mrs. Higurashi make such a fuss over where he was sleeping. He didn't understand why it mattered soo much; after all, he was just a hanyou. Back in his era no one cared where he slept or if he was warm enough or if he was comfortable.. well except for Kagome. Sure Sango and Miroku cared if he was alright or not, and they were the closet things to friends he had, but the way Kagome and her mother cared was different. It made him think of his own mother and the few memories he had of her, which always made him feel sad and lonely. 'Feh, stupid human emotions. They always get the best of me on the new moon.' He thought to himself and got up, going downstairs quietly. He looked around quickly, seeing no one else up he headed outside to sit in the Goshinboku tree and think.  
  
About a half hour later he heard movement in the house and saw Mrs. Higurashi move around the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. 'Well, everyone will be up shortly.' He thought watching as Kagome's grandfather came out of the house for the paper.  
  
Kagome woke to the smell of pancakes, which had caused her stomach to growl. She loved pancakes, and it was not a dish you could get in the feudal era. On her way down stairs she peeked in Sota's room. He was still asleep but the mat that they had put down for Inuyasha was empty. She knew that he had slept there because the blankets were a mess. 'He must have gotten up early.' She thought. They had told him the night before that he didn't have to get up early if he didn't want to.  
  
** Flash Back **  
  
"Here you go Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said pointing to the mat that they had placed in Sota's room. "You can sleep in here with Sota. I put two blankets down on the mat for you, will that be warm enough for you dear?" She said smiling up at him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He felt a little embarrassed to have her make such a fuss over him. "Feh, I'll be fine." He said and sat down on the mat as Kagome came in the room.  
  
"Here Inuyasha, I have an extra pillow from my room that you can use." She said handing him the pillow.  
  
"Don't worry about getting up early tomorrow. The festival isn't until after dark and we are just going to be making some cookies in the afternoon so you can sleep in if you want." Mrs. Higurashi said as she tucked Sota in. "Good night you two." She said as she and Kagome left the room, shutting the light of as they went.  
  
Inuyasha fell right asleep after they left, thanks to the warm blankets and the pillow that smelled like Kagome.  
  
** End Flash Back **  
  
Kagome continued downstairs, she had a pretty good idea where he would be so she wasn't worried. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom finishing up the pancake batter. "Breakfast will be done in a couple of minuets. Kagome, why don't you go get the boys?" Her mom said from the stove.  
  
"Sure mom." Kagome said, slipping on some shoes and headed outside to find Inuyasha. She spotted him in the Goshinboku tree sitting on a branch near the top. She walked over to the tree quickly, rubbing her arms too keep warm. "Hey Inuyasha," She called up to the hanyou "mom says that breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you come inside?"  
  
"Feh, whatever." He said grumpily, jumping down from the tree. He landed next to Kagome with a quiet thump. "What's for breakfast." He asked sniffing the air as he headed to the house.  
  
"Mom made pancakes, bacon and eggs. I guess she wasn't sure what you would eat so she made a ton of everything." Kagome said, following Inuyasha into the house.  
  
He looked at her over his shoulder for a second before asking, "What are pancakes?" Which caused Kagome to laugh softly before explaining what pancakes are.  
  
** That Afternoon **  
  
Kagome was in the kitchen, helping her mom bake cookies, and she was in a very bad mood. Inuyasha had been acting like a real jerk all day. The only times he had been even bearable to be around was when it was time to eat, after that he was off sulking again and snapping at anyone who tried to talk to him. He had even been rude to her mom! She had asked him to go and change into some of the clothes that they had bought for him so she could wash his harori and his pants so that they would be clean for the festival and he had replied with a 'Feh, I'm not changing my clothes for some stupid wench.' She had to 'sit' him a few times to get him to cooperate. He had grudgingly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a loose fitting T-shirt, gave everyone a dirty look and had spent the rest of the morning sitting in the Goshinboku tree.  
  
They were all dressing up in their traditional clothing for two reasons; one, so Inuyasha would be comfortable, he found the more modern style clothing annoying and two, they always dressed up for the festivals. She sighed heavily as she removed the latest batch of cookies off of the baking sheet.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughter as she sighed. She could tell her daughter was not happy with the way Inuyasha had been acting all day, but after being told of his secret, she herself couldn't really blame him for being in a bad mood. "Kagome," She said softly to her daughter, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts "you know tonight is the new moon. I'm sure that is why he is acting the way he is." She said smiling at her daughter.  
  
"I know mom, he is usually like this on the new moon but still. This isn't his era, it's not as dangerous here for him as it is there with youkie after the jewel shards that we carry." Kagome said glancing at her mother out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slightly, still smiling. "Did you ever consider the fact that because this isn't his era that he might feel more vulnerable here? He is used to the dangers of his era, he knows what to expect. Here, he has no idea what to expect." She said, watching as her daughters face softened.  
  
"I guess your right mom. I never really thought about that." She said.  
  
"I didn't think so." Mrs. Higurashi said. She looked up at the clock and noticed the time. "Kagome, why don't you go and start getting ready, the festival starts in two hours. I'll clean-up this mess." She said as she grabbed the empty bowls and put them in the sink. "Inuyasha's clothes should be dry by now if you want to go and get him." She called after her daughter, who was already headed out the door.  
  
An hour and a half later everyone was dressed and ready to go. They were all sitting in the living room with Inuyasha standing in front of the window, watching the sun set. "Mom, why are we waiting to leave until after sunset?" Sota asked looking over at his mother.  
  
"Well Sota, I thought it would be best to wait. The festival doesn't start until after sundown anyway." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at her son. She hadn't told anyone about Inuyasha turning human, she respected his privacy and it wasn't her secret to tell.  
  
Sota sighed heavily, not understanding why they had to wait. He was too excided to wait. Sota got up and went over to the window to look outside. "I can't wait for the festival, can you Inuyasha?" He asked looking up at Inuyasha who was just staring out the window. He sighed when he didn't get an answer and just looked back out the window and watched the sunset.  
  
When the sun had fully set he turned back to Inuyasha and was shocked at what he say. Instead of his silver-haired hero there was a dark-haired boy standing next to him with his head bowed. "Inuyasha o-onisan?" He asked tentatively, not sure what else to say.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said, looking over at Sota. He could tell the boy was nervous by the sound of his voice.  
  
Sota just stared for a moment as Inuyasha looked at him with his now violet eyes before he asked, "What happened? Y-you look human."  
  
Inuyasha just 'Feh-d' and looked out the window once more as Kagome came over. She knew Inuyasha didn't like to explain if he didn't have to, even if he was the one to tell her mother. "Sota," She said quietly to her brother "You know how Inuyasha is a hanyou, right?" When she got a nod out of her brother she continued. "Well, on the night of the new moon he looses his youkie powers and becomes human."  
  
"Really?" Sota asked looking from his sister to Inuyasha and back again. "That's soo cool!" He said, smiling and giving Inuyasha a big hug. "I didn't know you could turn into a human, that's almost as cool as your sword!" He exclaimed in full idol worship mode.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sota shocked. He was total taken by surprise at the boy's reaction. After a couple of seconds he 'Feh-d' again and turned back to the window, a slight blush on his cheeks. He was embarrassed at being called 'cool' for just being human.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had watched the whole scene take place from across the room. She had been surprise herself when his ears had disappeared and his hair turned black, and she had known that he was going to turn human!  
  
"Well, lets get going. The festival will be starting in a couple of minutes." She said smiling at the three kids by the window.  
  
With that said they all went to the door to grab coats and what not. The only one not to notice Inuyasha's sudden transformation was grandpa. He was totally oblivious to what had just happened.  
  
****  
  
They finally arrived at the park where the festival was being held. Inuyasha noticed that it was indeed the same park where he and Kagome had taken a walk, but now it was full of people walking around. There were all different kinds of booths; the smell of food and the sounds of music filled the air. He found it amazing, looking at all the people walking around dressed in the traditional clothing that he was used to seeing, playing games and singing songs that he had never heard before.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and giggled at the look on his face. "What's wrong Inuyasha, have you never been to a festival before?" She teased, which caused him to blush slightly and look at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Feh, of course I have. It's just that this is different." He said.  
  
She laughed at the embarrassed look on his face. "Come on, let's go explore." She said touching his arm lightly. Turning to her mom she then asked, "Mom, were going to go and look around ok?"  
  
"Ok honey, here is some money. Meet us at the big tree in the center of the park in two hours." Mrs. Higurashi said before the two teens left.  
  
As they walked Inuyasha saw all kinds of different booths. There was face painting, different kinds of arts and crafts, games, an origami booth, food vendors, and some booths selling incense, candles and jewelry. It was amazing, there were even groups of people standing around and singing.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, let's go play some games." Kagome said taking Inuyasha by the hand and dragging him in the direction of the game booths.  
  
They played a few different games; a ring toss game, a dart game and another game where you toss baseballs at a stack of bottles. They were having a lot of fun and Inuyasha had even laughed softly a couple of times at Kagome's attempts to nock the bottles over with the balls they had been given. He was on his second try at the baseball game when Kagome's friends came running up.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome, you made it!"  
  
"Hi Yuka, Eri, Ayumi." Kagome said turning to her friends.  
  
"Guess what!?" Yuka said. "Hojo is here. We say him a few minuets ago and he's looking for you!"  
  
Inuyasha, who was in the process of throwing a ball, heard this and missed the bottles by a good distance. He had almost hit the guy behind the counter in his haste to turn around to hear the rest of this conversation.  
  
"Yeah, he probably wants to ask you out on another date." Eri said, giggling.  
  
"Your not going to stand him up again are you?" Ayumi said.  
  
"He he, well." Kagome said hesitantly. Why did they have to bring up Hojo with Inuyasha around?  
  
"Kagome, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to growl.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the guy that got Kagome out of the fire?" Yuka asked, only noticing Inuyasha after he spoke.  
  
"Did you die your hair? I could have sworn it was silver." Eri said looking at him closely.  
  
"Yeah, he did. It wasn't the permanent kind though." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Yuka said pulling Kagome away from Inuyasha a few feet. "Is that they guy that you have a crush on?"  
  
"Yeah, is he that jealous guy that you've been seeing?" Eri put in.  
  
"Come on Kagome tell us!" Ayumi said.  
  
"N-no, he is just a friend really." Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Well if he is just a friend then why don't you go out with Hojo?" Yuka said smiling.  
  
"B-because I don't like Hojo like that." Kagome looking at Yuka nervously.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha, not being out of hearing range, had heard what the girls were saying. 'I wonder what a 'crush' is.' He thought to himself. Just then a brown haired boy appeared not to far away.  
  
"Kagome!" He called and jogged up to Kagome and her friends. "I how are you feeling? I have been meaning to stop by the shrine to see if you were ok after the fire."  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine Hojo." Kagome said. 'Can this get any worse?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Well that's great. I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me after Christmas?" Hojo asked hopefully.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the way this boy was acting around Kagome. He reminded him too much of Koga for his own good.  
  
"W-well, you see." Kagome started to say but stopped when a pair of arms clad in red wrapped around her waist her. She looked up startled to see Inuyasha staring intently at Hojo.  
  
"Kagome, who is this?" Hojo asked confused. He had never seen this boy before and he didn't like the way he was holding Kagome.  
  
"This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Hojo." Kagome said, quickly introducing the two boys.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Inuyasha." Hojo said politely, getting only a curt nod from Inuyasha in response. "So are you a friend of Kagome's?" He asked.  
  
"You could say that." Inuyasha said gruffly, eyeing the other boy expectantly.  
  
"Well.ok then." Hojo muttered. "So Kagome, how about that movie?" He asked again, trying to ignore the looks that Inuyasha was giving him.  
  
"Sorry, she can't." Inuyasha said before Kagome could reply. "She will be with me after Christmas."  
  
"Kagome?" Hojo quietly questioned, starring intently at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry Hojo. Maybe some other time." Kagome replied, smiling at Hojo in hopes to ease some of the tension in her friend.  
  
Hojo, sensing that he wouldn't get anywhere with Kagome while this other guy was around smiled back and said, "Well, I'll see you at school then Kagome. Later." And left.  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly at Hojo's retreating form. He did NOT like this Hojo kid. He would have been perfectly happy to stare daggers at his back all night if it wasn't for the giggling that erupted from Kagome's other friends that he had completely forgotten even existed.  
  
"So Kagome, you and Inuyasha are just friends?" Yuka said, giving Kagome and Inuyasha an evil smile.  
  
"Of course we are." Kagome said jumping out of Inuyasha's embrace, much to his displeasure. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi looked at each other smiling for a moment before Eri said, "If you say so Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, personally I think he's your boyfriend, or wants to be." Ayumi said laughing at how red Kagome and Inuyasha turned when she said that.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha breathed turning his head away. Oh how he hated being human. He blushed WAY too easily, and the fact that her friends could tell that he liked her was not helping any.  
  
"Oh, look at the time we got to go." Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha away from her friends. "See you in school." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Sure Kagome and you can tell us all about what's going on." Yuka called after her laughing.  
  
After she lost sight of her friends she stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. "Do we have to find your mother now?" He asked.  
  
"No, we have a little while longer. I just wanted to get away from them." Kagome said smiling up at him. "I have some money left, are you hungry?" She asked.  
  
"I guess." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Ok then, lets go." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's had and leading him to where there were a few food vendors.  
  
After they ate they walked around for a few more minuets, taking in the sights and sounds of the festival. There were some people performing 'A Christmas Carol' on a mobile stage at the far end of the park. And they also saw a church choir singing Christmas carols in a gazebo. They even stopped to look at some of the crafts, which were mostly Christmas related items.  
  
"Well, we need to head back now." Kagome said regretfully. The night went by too fast for her. It was soo much fun just walking around with Inuyasha without having to worry about being attacked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't miss the sadness in her voice. "Oi Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha. Why do you ask?" She asked looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"No reason." He said. There were time's that he just didn't understand her, he was sure that she had a hint of sadness in her voice. He didn't need good hearing to hear it.  
  
"Come on. Let's head back." She said and started walking down the path toward the center of the park.  
  
After walking side by side for a moment Inuyasha reached out and tentatively took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I had fun tonight Kagome." He said quietly.  
  
"You did?" Kagome said looking up at him.  
  
"Hai." He said, his eyes locked with hers.  
  
Blushing they both turn away from the other and continue walking hand in hand to the center of the park where Kagome's family was waiting for them.  
  
**** 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews, I feel so loved lol. ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: Inu and gang don't belong to me. Sorry.  
  
" " - Speech ' ' - Thoughts **** - Scene changes  
  
Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When they arrived home everyone went get changed out of their traditional clothes and into more comfortable clothing.well everyone except Inuyasha. He just flopped down on the couch and waited for Kagome to comeback downstairs. In a way he was relieved to be back at the shrine. He had been nervous to be surrounded by so many people in his weakened form, but he had to admit that he did have a lot of fun playing those games with Kagome.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was the first one to come back down stairs. When she did she noticed that the message light was blinking on the answering machine. She went over and pushed the play button to see who called. "Hello everyone." A woman's voice said. "Just wanted to call and wish you all a merry Christmas and we will be traveling threw town tomorrow on our way up to your cousin Ashiro's. Your uncle Fugoku and I thought that it would be nice if we got together for breakfast tomorrow. Give us a call back and let us know. Love you." The message ended with a loud beep that caused Inuyasha to jump and look around fearfully for a moment.  
  
Kagome came downstairs a moment later. "Hey mom, who called?" She asked, having heard the beep from the answering machine.  
  
"It was Great Aunt Gakuya and Great Uncle Fugoku. They want to meet us for breakfast tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi said picking up the phone and dialing a number.  
  
"Really!? That's great! I haven't seen Aunty Gakuya since I was twelve!" Kagome said excitedly, walking into the living room and plopping on the couch next to Inuyasha, which caused him to bounce a little.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was smiling excitedly. "Who was your mom talking about?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"She was telling me that Aunt Gakuya called." Kagome said. "Well she is my mom's aunt, but she is really great and funny too. I guess they want to meet us for breakfast tomorrow." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a big, excited smile.  
  
In the background you could hear Kagome's mother talking on the phone. ".ok..that would be fine..we do have a guest coming with us...are you sure?..ok, ok.I guess you could say that..alright, see you then..love you too.bye."  
  
After hanging up the phone, Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room. "I just called them back and we will be meeting them at Nezake Café at nine, and don't worry Inuyasha, I already told them that we would be bring an extra person with us." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at him.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her with wide eyes. He was NOT expecting to be invited to go along, and personally he would have been perfectly happy not to be meeting more of Kagome's family. The one's he knew he liked well enough and they accepted him for what he was and that was enough for him.  
  
Seeing Inuyasha's nervous expression Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly. "Don't worry Inuyasha, Aunt Gakuya and Uncle Fugoku don't bite." She teased as she went upstairs to let Sota and Grandpa know.  
  
If it was possible Inuyasha's eyes got even wider. He then turned back to Kagome, "This Aunt of yours isn't a youkie is she?" He asked nervously.  
  
Kagome burst out laughing, "No Inuyasha, she is completely human." She said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha turned away, embarrassed. 'Man, I hate being human.' He thought to himself angrily.  
  
****  
  
The next morning everyone was downstairs ready to go except for Inuyasha and Sota. Sota had dragged the stubborn hanyou upstairs a few minuets before to help him change into some of the modern clothes that Mrs. Higurashi had bought for him. He did not want to wear 'those fucking uncomfortable clothes' as he soo politely put it. It had taken a couple of 'sits' and a stern look from Mrs. Higurashi to get him to go upstairs to change.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had noticed how he didn't seem to think anything about getting Kagome mad, like it was a game for him or something, but he seemed to have a health fear of getting her mad. She found it quite amusing. 'It's a good thing though, it'll help keep him in line if he is as interested in my daughter as he seems to be.' She thought to herself, smiling slightly. She had not missed them walking hand in hand at the festival the night before and had also seen the way he would look at Kagome when he thought no one was looking. She shook her head and chuckled softly, 'kids'.  
  
A moment later Sota came running downstairs, "All set." He said with a big smile. A second later a very annoyed Inuyasha appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing loose fitting blue jeans, a tight charcoal colored muscle shirt, which showed off his muscular arms and chest, a black baseball cap that was on backward and Sota even got him in a pair of sneakers.  
  
Kagome had turned around when her brother appeared; she was curious to see how good a job her brother would do getting Inuyasha dressed. When she saw him she was stunned.. he looked gorgeous.  
  
Inuyasha was not happy, especially with the 'sneakers'. He HATED having anything on his feet, it felt so unnatural. The rest of the clothing wasn't too bad he had to admit. It was fairly comfortable, though it still didn't compare to his normal clothing.  
  
He looked over at Kagome and saw her shocked look. He walked over and looked down at her narrowing his eyes slightly. "What?" He asked which caused her to blush and turn away.  
  
"N-nothing." She stammered.  
  
He smiled slightly. He could smell the embarrassment on her but he could also hear how her heart had sped up when he walked over and knew that she liked how he looked and found him attractive. 'Hum, maybe these clothes aren't so bad.' He thought, he liked the fact that Kagome was attracted to him. His mood brightened considerably, though he pretended that it didn't.  
  
"Ok guys, let's get going." Mrs. Higurashi said grabbing her coat and going outside, closely followed by everyone else.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Nezake Café. As they walked up Inuyasha notice an elderly couple standing by the entrance. He gulped slightly; they had to be Kagome's great-aunt and uncle. His thoughts were proven correct when Mrs. Higurashi spotted them and speed up her pace slightly. "Hello Aunt Gakuya, Uncle Fugoku." She said hugging each in turn.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, how is my favorite niece?" Aunt Gakuya asked smiling.  
  
"Hello dear." Uncle Fugoku said laughing softly.  
  
"I'm fine." Mrs. Higurashi said as everyone else caught up with her.  
  
Aunt Gakuya turned toward them, "Kagome dear, is that you? My have you grown since I last saw you. You've turned into such a beautiful young woman." She said smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Auntie Gakuya." Kagome said giving her great aunt a hug.  
  
"Sota, dear boy, how have you been?" Uncle Fugoku said going up to him and ruffling his hair as Aunt Gakuya greeted Grandpa.  
  
"I'm good Uncle." Sota said giving him a big smile.  
  
After another minute or so of talking amongst themselves Aunt Gakuya notice the tall silver-haired boy that was standing a few feet away. She smiled slightly, her eyes taking on a mischievous glint. "Fugoku dear, I do believe that we have forgotten our manners." She said looking over at her husband.  
  
Uncle Fugoku has also noticed the boy; he looked at his wife and smiled. The looked at each other for a moment, seeming to talk volumes with just that one look. "I do believe that you are correct Gakuya." He replied. They both had come to the same conclusion; this young man must be interested in their great-niece. His smile widened and his eyes began to dance, they took their job as aunt and uncle seriously. It was time for some fun with this young man; they had to make sure that he was worthy of their great-niece.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't missed the way Kagome's Great-Aunt and Uncle had looked at each other. He gulped nervously as they walked over to him. He knew this wasn't going to be good, he just knew it. The only thing that he found comforting was the fact that they smelled human and that Kagome was coming over too.  
  
"Auntie Gakuya, Uncle Fugoku please forgive me for not introducing you sooner." Kagome said as she stopped next to Inuyasha. "Auntie Gakuya, Uncle Fugoku this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my Great-Aunt Gakuya and Great-Uncle Fugoku." Kagome said making the introductions.  
  
"Hello." Inuyasha said nervously, trying to remember his manners.  
  
"Inuyasha is a very good friend of mine." Kagome said.  
  
"Is he really dear, that wonderful." Aunt Gakuya said looking Inuyasha over. She liked what she saw in the young man standing before her. He was a good looking boy, and judging by how nervous he was she figured that he was trying to make a good impression. 'Apparently Kagome means a lot to him.' She though, nodding slightly. He was good enough for her little Kagome.  
  
After another moment she took a couple of steps forward and looked him directly in the eyes, which caused him to take a half step back and his eyes go wide. If it wasn't for the hat on his head everyone would have seen his ears go flat on his head. Inuyasha could tell that she was the dominant female in Kagome's family, his instincts screamed it at him. His youkie instincts were surging throughout his body. He knew that no matter how close Kagome and him were, that no matter if the rest of her family liked him or not, that the woman before him had a very large say if not final say as to whether or not he would be accepted. Friend or otherwise, she was the head female in the pack and his instincts directed him to be submissive to this woman. Not to mention that she was more intimidating than Mrs. Higurashi. 'What is it with the women in Kagome's family?' He thought. He felt like nothing but a small pup when around them, even if he was as old or older that Kagome's Great-Aunt.  
  
Aunt Gakuya saw the look on Inuyasha's face and laughed softly. 'Good. He knows who's in charge.' She thought to herself, being the oldest member of the family defiantly had its perks. "It's ok Inuyasha dear." She said patting his shoulder and giving him a big, friendly smile. "You don't need to be so nervous, I don't bite." She said laughing as he visibly paled at the comment and glancing at Kagome, who was standing next to him smiling nervously.  
  
"It's alright." Kagome said softly enough for on Inuyasha to hear. She knew that he wasn't good at social gatherings where he would be meeting people, even though she had to admit that she had never seen him THIS nervous. Usually he would ignore everyone, or only speak when necessary. This was very unlike him. She gently put a hand on his arm in hoping that he would relax a little.  
  
Aunt Gakuya just watched to silent transaction between the two young people before her. 'Yep, they will be good for each other.' She thought to herself. "Alright lets get some breakfast." She said turning away from the two young people. "Oh by the way Inuyasha, you can call me Aunt Gakuya as well." She said looking over her shoulder and was satisfied by the quick look of relief that flashed through his eyes before he nodded slightly and answered with a quiet "Alright."  
  
Breakfast went uneventfully. Everyone chatted about family news and school and other interesting issues. Inuyasha kept to himself as much as possible, trying to be as polite as possible. He was put on the spot a few times but Kagome came to his rescue. All together he found it to be quite interesting to watch Kagome and her family interact, though it also made him realize just how alone he was in the world. How he wished he had a family like Kagome's at that moment, instead of a brother that would rather see him dead than even have a civil conversation. Though he did have to admit that he did have a strange little family, bonded not by blood but by friendship.  
  
All too soon breakfast was over and it was time to go. As they were leaving, having said their goodbyes, Aunt Gakuya pulled Inuyasha aside. "Inuyasha, I think you're a good young man. I trust that you will take good care of my little Kagome." She said giving him a stern look.  
  
He blinked for a moment as what she said sunk in. He looked at her with serious eyes, "I will Aunt Gakuya, or I'll die trying." He said, which surprised her. She nodded her head slightly and turned and left with her husband. 'That boy is good for Kagome. I have a feeling that he would give his life to protect her.' She thought, if only she knew.  
  
****  
  
The day wore on with not much going on. Kagome and her mom baked some more cookies, Kagome had decided that they would be going back the next afternoon and she wanted to have something special for her friends. Inuyasha spent most of the day inside, Sota was teaching him some simple card games and had challenged him to a few rounds Mortal Combat on his video game system. He still wore the clothes from that morning, well except for the sneakers. They were off the moment he got in the house.  
  
It was mid-afternoon and Kagome was starting to get bored. She had been watching Inuyasha and Sota play Mortal Combat for the last half hour so she decided to go outside for some fresh air. She stretched as she got up, which caught Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I'm just going to go outside for a couple of minutes to get some fresh air." She replied as she walked toward the door to get her coat and boots.  
  
"Don't go far, it's dangerous." Inuyasha barked causing Kagome to smile and shake her head.  
  
'He always says's that.' She thought to herself. "I won't." She replied.  
  
She walked around the Shrine grounds for a few minutes. Taking in the familiar sights that she used to take for granted. She eventually ended up in front of the Goshinboku tree. She stared up at it for a few minutes contemplating everything that has happened to her. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone coming up the Shrine steps and looked up in time to see Hojo take the last step. He was carrying a small package with him, 'Here we go' she thought sighing heavily to herself before pasting a smile on her face.  
  
"Hojo, what a pleasant surprise." Kagome said as Hojo walked over to her.  
  
"Kagome, how are you today?" He asked smiling brightly at her.  
  
"I'm fine Hojo. What brings you here?" She asked a bit curious as to why he wasn't with his family; it was Christmas Eve after all.  
  
He blushed slightly, "Well, I stopped by to give you this." He said handing the small package to her. "And I was also hoping that I might be able to convince you to go to the movies with me." He added with a hopeful expression.  
  
Kagome looked at the package in her hands and frowned slightly. 'He just doesn't get it.' She sighed be for looking back up at him. "Hojo." She paused when she saw the hopeful look on his face before continuing, "I can't accept this." She said handing the gift back to him.  
  
"Why not?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"I just can't Hojo." Kagome said turning away from him slightly. "Like I told you before, that seventh grade girl really likes you and."  
  
"It's about that boy, Inuyasha isn't it." Hojo said. "Don't you like me Kagome?" He asked, he was starting to get upset.  
  
"Yes, I do like you Hojo. But.." Kagome said her back towards him.  
  
"But what Kagome, tell me." Hojo demanded. He did not like the way this was going. "Will you look at me." He said angrily grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.  
  
** About a minute or so earlier **  
  
'Kagome's been gone for a while, I better go check on her.' Inuyasha thought to himself making sure to grab his hat just incase. He didn't really care if this was her time or not, he still didn't feel that it was safe to wander around by yourself for long periods of time unarmed. When he got outside, what he saw made him stop in his tracks. There, under the Goshinboku tree was Kagome talking to Hojo. He was about to go over there and scare him away for good but what he heard the boy say made him stop.  
  
"It's about that boy, Inuyasha isn't it." Hojo said. "Don't you like me Kagome?" He asked, he was starting to get upset.  
  
"Yes, I do like you Hojo. But.." Kagome said her back towards him.  
  
"But what Kagome, tell me." Hojo demanded. "Will you look at me." He said in an annoyed voice, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat and took a step forward but stopped again at Kagome's reaction.  
  
"Let go of me Hojo." She said angrily. "I don't like you the way you like me. So let go."  
  
"Y-your not saying that y-you have feelings for that other Inuyasha boy are you?" He stammered, a hurt look on his face.  
  
"What if I am? Would it matter to you Hojo?" She asked angrily. She was sick and tired of him always bugging her for dates, he was a friend that was it and it was time for him to learn that.  
  
"Yes it would Kagome, I don't like the looks of him. I don't think that you should spend time with a guy like him. You're always sick, you don't need someone like him bothering you." He replied, his temper starting to rise.  
  
"SICK! DO I LOOK SICK TO YOU!!" She yelled.  
  
"Then why do you miss so much school then? Don't tell me that your grandfather is lying and that you spend all your time with Inuyasha." Hojo said angrily.  
  
"What if I am, what does it matter to you?" She replied.  
  
"It matters to me Kagome because I love you." Hojo said grabbing her arm again.  
  
Kagome looked at him for a moment before pulling her arm out of his grasp. "I'm sorry Hojo. I only like you as a friend." She said trying to turn away again but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"So, are you saying that you love him?" Hojo demanded angrily. A moment passed before he asked again in a quieter voice, "Well do you?"  
  
Kagome bowed her head slightly. She didn't want to hurt her friend but she knew that lying to him would be worse. "Yes Hojo. I love him, with all my heart. I'm sorry." She said softly, but not softly enough for a stunned hanyou to miss.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there a moment. 'S-she just said that she loves me.' He thought shocked.  
  
"P-please tell me that you're joking." Hojo said quietly.  
  
Kagome turned away, not saying a word.  
  
"LOOK AT ME!" Hojo demanded again. He grabbed her arm to turn her towards him but he grabbed her harder than he meant to causing her to flinch and let out a small yelp of surprise.  
  
Inuyasha snapped back to reality when he heard Kagome, his blood boiled in anger that this boy would hurt Kagome. He ran over and pulled her out of his grasp. "Leave her alone." He said angrily placing her behind him where she would be safe.  
  
"So you're here too huh?" Hojo said giving Inuyasha a cool look.  
  
"So, what of it? At least I was invited." Inuyasha growled. "Are you alright Kagome, he didn't hurt you did he?" He asked in a gentler voice, not taking his eyes off of Hojo for a moment.  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha. Why are you out here, I thought you were playing with my brother." She asked trying to calm him down and change the subject, hoping that he hadn't heard what she had said to Hojo a moment before.  
  
"I was, but I was worried about you. It's cold out and you were gone for a while. I wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to you." Inuyasha said glaring daggers at Hojo. Normally he would not have said that in front of anyone but since he had heard how she felt and that Hojo was not getting the point HE was going to make it clear. Kagome was HIS damn it!  
  
Kagome was surprised at the way Inuyasha was acting. He didn't usually so concern like this for her unless they had just been in a battle, especially around strangers and people that he didn't like. It worried her a bit; exactly how much of their conversation did he hear?  
  
Meanwhile both Inuyasha and Hojo were staring at each other. Inuyasha hoping that Hojo would get the hint because he knew that if he tried to attack him he would be 'sat' for a week. On the other hand Hojo was sizing Inuyasha up. He wasn't one for fighting but there was a time for everything and he was upset enough at the moment to not care one bit what Kagome would think about him attacking Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Hojo clenching his fists, 'Feh, if he wants a fight then I'm up for it.' Inuyasha thought smirking slightly. Their saving grace was Sota, who came out of the house looking for Inuyasha. He wanted to play some more games with him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha onisan!" Sota called when he spotted his hero standing by the shrine steps with his sister. He ran over, "Can we play some more video games?" He asked before he noticed the presents of Hojo. "Oh, hello Hojo. How are you?" Sota said, being polite to his sister's friend. What he didn't notice was how pale Hojo was and the smirk on Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha was glad for Kagome's little brother at that moment. When Sota called him 'older brother' Hojo had gone almost as white as the snow. He gave him a nice big smirk, making sure to show off one of his fangs. He could tell that Hojo at that moment lost any thoughts he had of fighting him. 'He knows his place, which is NOT with Kagome.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
After a moment, realizing that there was nothing he could do but leave Hojo said goodbye to Kagome and left. Leaving behind him a very confused Kagome and Sota and a self-satisfied hanyou. 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews, I feel so loved lol. ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
" " - Speech ' ' - Thoughts **** - Scene changes  
  
Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The rest of the afternoon went uneventfully. Inuyasha was fairly pleased with himself, even though he didn't get to beat up Hojo, he also didn't get 'sat' for coming to her rescue. He knew it was probably because he had kept his mouth shut, unlike when Kouga was around, but it didn't matter. Yep, life was good as far as he was concerned.  
  
After they ate dinner, Inuyasha was sitting in the living room with Kagome and Sota. They were watching some kind of TV show about a guy named 'Santa Claws' and flying reindeer. And those 'elf' creatures looked too much like demons for his taste. Mrs. Higurashi appeared with a large laundry basket full of presents. They had decided that since Kagome and Inuyasha would be going back to the Feudal era the next day that they would be opening presents that night.  
  
"Sota dear, go get your grandfather please." Mrs. Higurashi said putting the basket down by the tree.  
  
"Ok mom." Sota said running off.  
  
Kagome watched her mom start to unload the basket for a moment before asking, "Do you want me to help you mom?"  
  
"Sure honey." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at her daughter as she moved off of the couch and kneeled next to her.  
  
A couple of minutes passed before grandpa walked in carrying a few small packages with Sota on his heels.  
  
Once everyone was seated Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi started passing out gifts. Inuyasha felt out of place in such an intimate family moment. He felt like an intruder who was watching from the shadows, someone who was there but shouldn't be. It made him want to go and hide in Kagome's room, even better would be to go back to his own time.  
  
He had just made-up his mind to go and hide in Kagome's room, since it held the least risk for being 'sat' when Mrs. Higurashi walked up to him. He was surprised when she handed him a small, brightly wrapped package. "Here Inuyasha, this ones for you." She said smiling at him.  
  
He stared at her for a moment with wide eyes before replying quietly, "But I don't have anything to give any of you." She just laughed softly.  
  
"You protect my daughter. I'm sure that she would not have survived all the battles that you've been through if it wasn't for you." She said smiling kindly at him as he carefully took the gift from her. As she turned around, no one noticed the wink that she sent to Sota. "Any way Inuyasha, Sota has a better surprise to show you latter."  
  
Everyone took turns opening their gifts, Sota got some clothes and CD's, Kagome got some warm clothing for her trips to the past, grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi also got some clothing and books. Sota had made cards for everyone and Kagome had given everyone a small string of prayer beads. Inuyasha remembered Miroku showing her how to make them a couple of months ago.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha dear, go ahead and open yours." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
He looked at the small package for a moment before carefully removing the paper like he had seen everyone else do. He blinked at what he held. There were two items that looked kinda like hands but with half of the fingers removed and they were black. After a moment of inspecting the items he looked up. "What are these?" He asked slightly confused.  
  
Kagome came over and sat down next to him laughing softly as she picked-up one of the items. "They're gloves. Bikers usually wear them." She said. "They have the ends of the fingers cut off so that it doesn't hinder the grasping of objects and the palms are made to give a better grip on handle bars. But in your case it should work just fine for tetsuaiga, and your can still use your claws."  
  
"They should also help keep your hands a little bit warmer." Mrs. Higurashi added.  
  
"Th-Thank you." Inuyasha said. He was stunned at their thoughtfulness. Once again Kagome's family surprised him at how caring they could be. It didn't matter that it was just a pair of 'gloves' it was the fact that what they got him showed some concern for him and that they even thought about the fact that he had claws and would need to be able to use his sword.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was pleased by his reaction. She couldn't wait to see his reaction for what they had to show him upstairs. Not even Kagome knew. It had been an idea that had occurred to Sota a few months ago, and it was easy enough to accomplish with Kagome gone so much.  
  
"Hey mom. Can we do it now?" Sota asked quietly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled down at her son. "Yes Sota. I think now would be perfect." She replied before turning to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha dear, we have something else for you." She said smiling at the slightly confused look on the hanyou's face.  
  
"You do?" He was both a little confused and very curious.  
  
"Yes, come with us." Mrs. Higurashi said heading toward the stairs with the rest of her family following behind. When everyone was at the top of the stairs she pulled down the steps for the attic and went up. Once everyone was up there she went over to a curtained doorway and walked through the last ones in were Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha froze at what he saw, it was a small room containing a window, a futon, a small table with a lamp, some shelves and a thing that Kagome called a 'dresser' which had a small mirror over it. Several old, but soft rugs covered the floor.  
  
"Mom what." Kagome said looking around the room in as much wonder as Inuyasha.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter as she stepped over to Inuyasha's side. "This is your surprise Inuyasha. We fixed up a part of the attic for you to use when ever you come to this era." She said placing a hand on his arm. "We would like you to consider this as your home Inuyasha, even though this is not your era, you're always welcome in this house."  
  
Inuyasha was dumb struck. A home, they were giving him a place to call home. "B-but." He stuttered causing Mrs. Higurashi to laugh softly.  
  
"No buts Inuyasha. We want you to be a part of our family." She said giving him a motherly hug. "Anyway your like a second son to me. I worry about both Kagome and you with all those battles that you are always fighting." She said softly before releasing him.  
  
"Feh" He said softly looking away trying to hide the slight smile and blush from everyone's view.  
  
"Come on you guys lets go back downstairs and give Inuyasha a few minuets alone." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. "You too Kagome." She said shooing her daughter out in front of her.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she walked passed; she was as amazed as he was that her family would do something like this for him.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised when Sota gave him a hug as he went passed and was even more surprised when her grandpa looked him in the eyes and nodded his head in acceptance. This was more than he had ever hoped for. These people wanted him to be a part of there family. They opened up their home to him. 'I never thought I would ever have a family or friends after mom died. Now.I have both.' He thought to himself as he sat down on the futon, which was covered in several warm blankets, and looked out the window at the stars.  
  
A little while latter he heard someone come up the attic steps. He smelled Kagome before she pulled back the curtain that served as a door to his room. He stood up when she came in the room and looked at her nervously as she walked over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have something for you too. I just didn't want to give it to you in front of the others." She said bowing her head slightly, peeking his curiosity. He could tell that she was a little nervous and embarrassed about what ever it was that she was about to give him.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. She stood up on her tiptoes and put it around Inuyasha's neck. "What is it?" He asked fingering the large heart hanging off of the chain.  
  
"It's a locket." She said opening it up for him to see. "Remember when I brought the camera over and took everyone's picture?" She asked. When he nodded she continued, "Well, I took some of the pictures and put them in here." She said revealing the inside of the locket. There were six hears inside, each with a picture on it. There was one of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Keade and Kagome.  
  
He looked at the pictures for a moment and looked back at Kagome, who was smiling at him. "This way Inuyasha, no matter where you are we are all with you." She said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug, a single tear slipping down his face. A tear of complete happiness.  
  
**** 


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews, I feel so loved lol. ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
" " - Speech ' ' - Thoughts **** - Scene changes  
  
Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Inuyasha and Kagome landed at the bottom of the well. They both were deep in their own thoughts. Inuyasha grabbed the extra bags that they had with them. It was mostly food that Mrs. Higurashi insisted that they bring with them, but there were also a few gifts that Kagome's family had gotten for the others.  
  
It had taken most of the morning to get away from her family. Not that they were trying to prevent them from coming back to the feudal era, it was more like they both were a little hesitant to return. He was surprise to feel that way, but then he never really had a home before.  
  
Inuyasha landed in the snow outside the well with a soft plop. He set the bags down as he looked around, noticing that they had gotten another inch of snow while they had been away. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, hoping to clear his mind a little. He was still a little overwhelmed with everything that had happened the day before. He knew that he should talk to Kagome and let her know that he had heard, but he was scared. What if she denied it? What if she didn't? He didn't know at that moment which scared him more. He knew that he loved her more than anything, but he was scared that his love for her would hurt her in the long run. He still felt like Kikyo's death was his fault and he didn't want Kagome to die because of him loving her either.  
  
He was still deep in thought as Kagome climbed out of the well with her yellow backpack. She breathed a sigh of relief; climbing out of the well with a full backpack was hard work. She was just glad that Inuyasha had taken the other bags for her.  
  
"Ready to go back to the village?" She asked looking up to see him staring up at the sky thinking. "Are you ok?" She asked moving to his side.  
  
He looked over to see her with a concerned expression on her face. "Just thinking, that's all." He replied. 'I've gotta find out the truth. Then maybe I can decide whether I should tell her how I feel or not.'  
  
"Oh, ok." She said and started to move away.  
  
"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm gently and turning her to face him.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" She looked at him curiously. She could tell that something was bothering him and that he was nervous. "You know if you can talk to me." She said to help reassure him.  
  
"Kagome, I-I." He sighed heavily turning his head away slightly and crossing his arms. 'Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought.' He sighed again and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I heard what you said to Hojo."  
  
Kagome blinked. 'H-he heard? I hope doesn't mean the part where.'  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" Inuyasha asked quickly facing her again as well as taking a step closer so that they were almost eye-to-eye. He could smell the nervousness rolling off of her.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" She asked looking down at the snow. She knew what he meant by the look in his eyes. He was searching for the truth.  
  
"I heard you tell Hojo that you.that you." He gulped, he didn't know if he could even say it. He took a deep breath and tried again. "I heard you tell Hojo that you.. love me." He said, saying the last part in a whisper. He was practically choking on his own nervous emotions. So much so that he almost missed the fact that her heart skipped a beat and was now racing, almost missed the change of her scent from nervousness to fear, almost missed the sharp intake of breath and the way her body went rigid. But he didn't, and he knew that she felt the same fear as he did. It wasn't the fear you feel when your life is in danger, it was the fear you feel of revealing your feelings, of being rejected by some one you care for.  
  
"Kagome, please tell me, did you mean it?" He asked again in a shaky voice, not sure what to expect.  
  
"Does it really matter?" She asked still looking down at the snow with her head turned to the side.  
  
"Yes, of course it does." He replied, he would stand here for the rest of the day and night if he had too to get an answer out of her. Now that he asked he needed to know.  
  
"I don't see why it would matter to you. When the jewel is complete you will be going to hell with Kikyo anyway." She said in a quiet voice that had a bit of sadness to it and started to turn away from him.  
  
He quickly grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards him. "And if I don't?" He asked, he could tell that she was struggling with her emotions, much in the same way he had.  
  
"Then you'll want to use the jewel to become a full youkie." She replied. "Either way I'll lose you." She said softly, so softly that even Inuyasha's sensitive ears barely heard it.  
  
'She's afraid of losing me.' He thought in wonder. He was always soo afraid of losing her that he never thought that she would be afraid of losing him too. He knew at that moment that he wouldn't lie to her, that he would tell her the truth, that he loved her.  
  
"Kagome, it's alright. You can tell me, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He said lifting her chin up with his finger so that she was looking him in the eye's again. He took another step towards her so that they were practically nose-to-nose and watched her emotions battle played out in her eyes. His own eyes softening, showing his true feeling.  
  
Kagome looked into the golden eyes that she had come to love in the eight months that she had been traveling with him. They were full of warmth and caring at the moment. She could still remember when they held nothing but fear, hatred and mistrust in them. She knew at that moment that she couldn't lie to him, no matter how much she wanted to deny the truth, to hide her feelings for him. She just couldn't do that to him.  
  
Sighing heavily Kagome closed her eyes and moved her head as far as he would allow. "Yes, Inuyasha. I meant what I said." She turned her head fully away as his hand dropped to his side.  
  
He was speechless, she had meant it and she wasn't lying to him either. He could tell by her scent that she was telling the truth. His heart beat faster and he swam in his emotions. The relief that he felt for knowing the truth and the serge of love for her that went through him at that moment threatened to drown him.  
  
He reached out and pulled her to him tightly, careful not to hurt her. "Kagome," He whispered in her ear, his voice choked with emotions "I love you too."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried softly burring her face into his shoulder and hugging him fiercely in return. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. She would never have guessed that he loved her in a million years. Not with the way he kept going to Kikyo, but none of that matter at that moment. What mattered was that he was there with her and he loved her.  
  
He smiled slightly, it-felt soo good to have her in his arms. Her scent was so comforting, and she was soo warm and alive. Kikyo never made him feel like this, not even when she was alive. He knew that he wouldn't go to hell with her; he would see that she got put to rest again though. It was the least he could do for her.  
  
He pulled away slightly so that he could look into her face again. He had something that he needed to ask her. "Kagome," He said quietly. "When the jewel is complete, will you stay with me?" He asked. "I'll even use the jewel to become human instead of youkie if you want me too." He said quickly, hoping that she wouldn't refuse his offer. He couldn't bear to lose her after everything that they had been through together. He was startled when she started to laugh softly.  
  
"Inuyasha, of course I'll stay with you. Do you really think that I would leave you?" She said smiling up at him. "And I don't expect you to become human for me. I could never ask that of you, I know how much you dislike being human. I love you for who you are Inuyasha, and I'm kinda partial to those ears of yours." She said laughing softly at the blush that appeared on his face.  
  
"So.. you really don't care that I'm a hanyou?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"Of course not. You wouldn't be the Inuyasha that I love if you were anything else." She said, her eyes full of love and happiness.  
  
He was a little surprised that she wouldn't want him to become human for her, 'but then again, she wouldn't be My Kagome.' He thought to himself.  
  
He carefully ran a clawed hand through her soft hair for a moment before pulling her towards him again and gently pressed his lips to hers. A shock went through both of them, this time even stronger that when they had kissed underneath the mistletoe.  
  
Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha slightly and deepened the kiss causing him to growl slightly out of surprise and pleasure. He deepened the kiss even further by gently licking and sucking on her lower lip, asking for entrance and was rewarded when he parted her lips slightly allowing him to explore.  
  
They stood there kissing for several minuets before finally parting for some air. He pulled her against him, nuzzling and kissing her neck for a moment before just holding her and breathing in her intoxicating scent.  
  
Kagome sighed contentedly and reached up, rubbing his ears gently.  
  
This felt soo right that neither one of them wanted to move away from the other but they both knew that night came all too quickly in the winter and the others were expecting them back. Kagome was the first to move.  
  
She sighed heavily and stepped out of his embrace. "We should be getting back to the others." She said going over the bags and started picking them up.  
  
"I guess your right." Inuyasha said. He walked over to her grabbing the bags from her hands. "I'll carry these." He said smiling softly at her.  
  
"Alright." She said blushing slightly and started walking toward the village with Inuyasha right behind her. Each lost in their own thoughts once again.  
  
Inuyasha once again was thinking about everything that had happened over the last two days. He had so much to thank Kagome for. He was finally accepted for who he was, he had friends now, and he had a family and a girl that loved him for who he was. He felt so content and happy at that moment that he even dared to dream, to hope at what the future held for him. As long as Kagome was by his side he knew that everything would be all right.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope the ending was fluffy enough for everyone! 


End file.
